The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional systems, process diagrams provide a user with useful workflow information. There is often a desire to enhance the experience a user has when interacting with a process diagram. For example, there is often a desire to enhance actions such as navigating the process diagram, searching the process diagram, editing the process diagram, etc. Unfortunately, conventional design and implementation of process diagrams fails to optimize such a user experience.